


Wicked

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, F/M, Fingering, Levi!Castiel, NSFW, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader gets a visit from a Castiel she doesn't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

You always insisted on sleeping separately from the Winchester brothers. They were perfectly fine hunting companions, and you could overlook the awful table manners that Dean seemed to have where it came to eating a burger, but there was one thing you couldn’t cope with. Both of them snored like angry bears.

So you always had your own room. Wherever you stayed with them, you had your own space. Of course, you still couldn’t sleep naked, because apparently Dean didn’t know how to knock when it came to seeing if you were in your room. Sam was a little more polite, but you still didn’t run the risk.

There was one other benefit to your own room – or, at least, there had been. It didn’t seem to matter much nowadays. Castiel was gone. Off on some crusade being the new God. You weren’t even sure, if you were honest. Dean and Sam hadn’t filled you in on the last time they’d seem him, but they shared this guilty look whenever it came up.

With a sigh, you curled further into your duvet, listening to the rain outside as you shut your eyes and willed yourself to sleep. The soft patter of the water against the window soothed you, and you felt yourself drifting away into dream land, when the sound of a thud awoke you and you sat bolt upright, wide eyes looking around the room.

A shadowy figure stood, silhouetted against the light from the motel parking lot. You couldn’t see exactly who it was, but it was a problem easily resolved.

‘Don’t.’ The figure spoke, and you recognised the gravelly voice.

'Cas? Is that you?’

'It is.’ He sounded funny and you frowned, reaching for the light again. 'I said, don’t.’ There was a mild threat to his tone, and your eyebrows raised. He could probably see you perfectly, so he’d recognise the look on your face. It was one that promised an ass-kicking.

'Where have you been? Are you hurt? Castiel, what the hell is going on?’ You fired off questions, only to earn a chuckle from him.

'Always so inquisitive, Y/N. One of the many things that I adore about you.’ He _really_ sounded different and it was freaking you out a little. You backed up, swinging your bare legs over the side of the bed. Your pyjama shorts hitched up your thigh, and you pulled them down self-consciously, feeling his eyes on your skin.

'Cas, seriously, you’re freaking me out.’

'Oh, sweetheart.’ He moved closer, and you could see him a little better as your eyes adjusted. He was smiling, but it wasn’t the friendly smile that he usually wore. This smile was devious, almost like he had the devil in him – he looked…. _wicked._ 'I did miss you.’

'I don’t understand -’

He pressed a finger against your lips, and you froze, halfway to getting off of the bed. His hands moved, sliding down over your torso, clothed in the flimsy camisole you usually wore to bed. 'I want to make you scream.’

'I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.’ You whispered. 'You’ve been gone a while and the boys might-’

Castiel shook his head, and you frowned. 'I wasn’t asking for permission.’

'Cas -’

'But if you want me to, I will leave.’

You hesitated, torn between your body’s desire for him, your heart’s need for him, and your common sense telling you that something was wrong, that you really shouldn’t be doing this. In the end, your heart won out, with your body following suit without question. 'I don’t want you to leave.’ You whispered, reaching out for him.

'Good.’ He smiled again, and span you on the spot, leaving you a little disorientated. 'Because you’ve been misbehaving and you need to prove your worthiness.’

'Huh?’ The noise you made was more of a squeak than anything, but the first touch of his fingers on your thigh had you shuddering and forgetting how odd his behaviour was. It had been so long….

'Take your shorts off.’ Castiel’s voice was close to your ear and you obeyed without question. He laughed again, moving around you to sit on the bed. 'Good girl.’ He patted his knee. 'Now, I want you here.’ You considered him for a moment before moving forward as if to sit on his lap. His hand came up when he saw your intention and he shook his head. 'No. I want you to lay on my lap.’

You swallowed hard, trying to figure out what game he was playing. This was unusual behaviour from the angel – not that he wasn’t normally adventurous in the bedroom, but he’d never gone this far. After a few moments, you moved forward, knowing that Cas wouldn’t hurt you. Although this was new territory, you couldn’t deny the thrill running through your body.

'You need to prove to me…’ He muttered, running his fingers over the back of your thighs, before brushing them over your ass. 'That you are worthy of this.’

'W-worthy of what?’ You asked, biting your lip as he traced the cleft of your ass, his nails scraping gently across your skin.

A sharp sting followed that sensation and you cried out, feeling it spread over your ass where Cas’s hand had collided with your skin. He laughed darkly, and you gasped at the fresh burst of arousal, warmth seeping between your legs.

'Did you like that?’ He asked, and you nodded, trying not to beg him to do it again. He seemed to pick up on your thought, and brought his hand down again, your ass turning a nice shade of red under the blow. 'You do like that. Isn’t that surprising?’ His tone indicated that he was anything but, and you groaned when he returned to running his fingertips over your flesh. 'Open your legs.’ He commanded and you reacted instantly, allowing him access. His fingers slid over your outer lips, and you took a shaky breath. 'Prove to me, that you are worthy, Y/N. I’m going to touch you, spank you…and when I deem you to be worthy, you may cum. But not until then.’

You shuddered on his lap, your hands holding onto his knees. The position was quite uncomfortable, and you adjusted, only to receive another sharp slap to your right buttock.

'I think your ass is coming along nicely.’ Castiel chuckled, his eyes flashing. 'But I want you to beg. Beg for me to spank you like the little slut you are.’

God, that should _not_ be turning you on, but fuck, you could feel yourself throbbing with need for him. With a sharp intake of air, you nodded. 'Please. Please Castiel, spank me.’

'Why should I?’

'Because I’m a little slut.’ You cried out as his hand connected, coming down again and again on your tender backside. When the right cheek was bright red, almost shining from your punishment, he turned his attention to your left cheek.

'No sense in leaving them uneven.’ He muttered as his hand grasped your left ass cheek, squeezing it tightly. You grunted, bucking on his lap. 'You are enjoying this, aren’t you?’ His words were more of a statement than a question – it didn’t seemed like he was particularly concerned whether you were enjoying it or not, but thankfully, you were. Your answering groan wasn’t enough and he stopped his ministrations. 'Would you like me to stop?’

'Please don’t!’ The urgency of your cry shocked both of you, and Cas smiled again, bringing his hand down on your left ass cheek, until you were a quivering mess, begging for him to touch you. Your clit was rubbing against his trouser seam with every blow, and if he didn’t touch you soon, you felt like you might die.

The blows to your ass stopped, and his fingers rubbed over the abused area, soothing it. Seconds later, you felt a soft gust of air as Cas bent over, blowing on the redness of your skin and you swooned a little at the soothing touch. His fingers moved, searching out your hidden secrets, finding you wet and ready as he sank two digits in to the hilt.

A cry burst from your lips, and Castiel laughed, pulling his fingers almost all the way out before sinking them into you again. Adding a third, he twisted his wrist, finding a deeper angle, seeking out the most sensitive spots inside you.

'Fuck, please, Cas, baby, please, I need…’

'You need what, Y/N?’

'I need to cum. I need you. Please!’

'Hmmm.’ He didn’t say anything further, his head tilted to the side as he held you fast with one hand, the other finger fucking your over-sensitive cunt, feeling your walls clench at him with every thrust. His thumb located your clit and flicked over it with the pad, causing you to buck wildly. He held you still, chuckling at your desperation.

You weren’t sure how long you could hold back before you came and broke the rules. You wanted to so bad, but it didn’t seem like Castiel was inclined to deem you worthy of the reward.

'Tell me what you want, Y/N.’

You squeezed your eyes shut before opening them again, breathing heavily. 'I want – oh! - I want you to let me cum. I want you to take me, and fuck me, and – Jesus! -’ He spanked you again then, and you practically screamed. 'I want you, Castiel. Please!’

He laughed, continuing to piston his fingers in and out of your channel, knowing you were so close you could die. 'I’m not going to fuck you, Y/N.’

You couldn’t focus enough on his words to feel disappointed, but you could feel him shifting, and his next words were right in your ear.

'But you can come.’

With a piercing cry, you fell apart on Castiel’s lap, writhing and fucking back onto his fingers, your juices coating his hand as you rode out your orgasm, your cries becoming pants as you finished, sagging on his body.

You felt like you were floating, even as strong hands picked you up and placed you on the bed, pulling your shorts back up your legs. You yawned widely, reaching out for Cas.

As you opened your eyes to search for him, you saw the empty motel room before you. A frown dipped your eyebrows as you sat up again, a distinct sting in your behind as you did so. Had it been real, or were you recovering from a seriously vivid dream?

The rain still pattered against the window, and you stood from the bed, wondering if this was some elaborate joke by the angel, and anger started to well inside you.

He was gone. He’d done that and then…gone.

Grabbing your gun from under the pillow, you flung the door open, marching next door and banging on the door until Sam opened it, looking sleepy as hell.

'I want to know what happened to Castiel.’ You glared at him as he looked back at you, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. 'Now.’


End file.
